Heir
"You pick up the maddening scent of one of the young graveyard stuffers. You are sure it is the same one you slaughtered earlier, and yet his stench remains, confounding you from every direction. It is as if THE BREEZE which carries it deliberately seeks to obfuscate the odor's origin." : -Bec Noir trying to locate John Egbert, Heir of Breath As a Class Where a Witch forces her aspect to change, an Heir's mere existence changes theirs. An Heir may not be able to cast as many spells as a Witch, but they manifest far more passive effects as their powers grow. Type: Passive Changer Active/passive counterpart: Witch Inversion: Mage Role: '''One who inherits or is inherited by Aspect. Game Info '''Alignment: Any Hit Die: d8 Class Skills: '''Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Fly (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Arcana) (Int), Knowledge (Planes) (Int), Knowledge (Ectobiology) (Int), Knowledge (Destiny) (Int), Knowledge (Aspect) (Int), Knowledge (Popular Culture) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), and Use Magic Device (Cha) '''Skill Ranks per level: '''4 + Int Modifer Class Features The following are Class Features of the Heir: '''Disruptive: At first level, Heirs discover that they can change their aspect just by being near it. This manifests in the Disruptive feat. All adjacent enemies find it harder to cast spells and have to achieve a DC 4 higher than they normally would. This takes effect regardless of the character's aspect. An Heir of Void might make the caster's target harder to see, or an Heir of Mind might make it harder for them to concentrate. For the purposes of Disruptive, the end result is the same. Lightning Reflexes: At 3rd level, an Heirs aspect gives her an edge when dodging. This gives a +2 to all reflex saves, increased to +4 if the thing they're dodging is related to their aspect. Great Fortitude: At 5th level, Heirs start to realise they do have some control over their aspect. Used defensively, this increases their fortitude by 2 points, a result of their aspect protecting them, and is increased to +4 when fortifying against something related to their aspect. Counterspell: add flavor text later blah blah ☀http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/hybrid-classes/arcanist/arcane-exploits/counterspell/ Iron Will: Her aspect has improved her Reflex and Fortitude, and at 7th level it has fortified her mind. +2 to will saves, and, if protecting against something related to their aspect, +4. Stealthy: At 9th level, an Heir's aspect helps her out of difficult situations. If her aspect can viably help in either an Escape Artist or Stealth check, then she gets a +4 bonus. Magical Aptitude: An Heir really starts to get a feel for her aspect around level 11. She now has +2 to all Spellcraft and Use Magic Devices, which is, as always, increased to +4 when related to her aspect. Improved Counterspell: By 13th level, an Heir really starts to come into her own; when attacked by any spell, she can cast a counter spell of up to the relevant level of her aspect. From a 0 to 2nd level spell, she can retaliate with a Literal cast, 3rd to 5th allows a Physical cast, 6th to 7th allows Conceptual, and if she is attacked by an 8th or 9th level spell, she can automatically cast an Abstract aspect spell. These counterspells can only be used if the Heir has already unlocked the relevant level. Toughness: By 15th level, an Heir has become very comfortable with her aspect, and uses it to her benefit. This adds 3 hit points, and +1 for every hit die beyond 3 (for a level 15 Heir without any subclassing, this will be 15, increasing by 1 for every additional level). Quicken Spell: At 17th level, an Heir has almost mastered their aspect. They can make any aspect cast quickened, meaning it counts as a swift action. This can only be done once per round, and allows for an extra action to be taken in the same round. Defensive Combat Training: ☀http://www.d20pfsrd.com/feats/combat-feats/defensive-combat-training-combat Intimidating Prowess: A 18th level Heir is one with their aspect, and it shows. When she gets angry, she bristles with energy related to her aspect. This adds an Heirs highest non-Charisma ability bonus to intimidate checks, in addition to the Charisma bonus. Aspect Powers Category:Class